


A Matter of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AU, F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tammy's back!  And she's kidnapped Leslie!  Ron manages to help her escape, and they retreat to his cabin in the woods to discover a shocking plot twist.  Will they fall for each other?  Or will they fall straight into Tammy's trap?  Cause when you're on the run after being framed for bank robbery everything is just a matter of time.Chapter 6 taken down for editing.  Will be up again soon.





	1. Kidnapped

Ron had woken up in the middle of the night by his phone ringing. The caller ID said it was Leslie, but the voice on the other end made him freeze. “Hello, Ron.” Tammy said.

“Why does my caller ID say Leslie Knope?” Ron asked alarmed.

“Why don't you ask Leslie?” A new voice came on the phone.

“Hey, Ron.” Leslie said slowly.

“Leslie what is going on?” Ron asked worriedly.

“Nothing!”

“Leslie!”

“So Tammy might have me tied up somewhere, but everything is fine and I've got everything under control and you should totally just go back to sleep.” Ron was frozen with shock and terror and above all, worry for his best friend.

“Leslie, I'm coming to get you!”

“No don't, I'm fine!” Ron was about to say something when he heard a commotion and lots of yelling. “Ah! Ron, I changed my mind! Please help me, she's got a knife! There was a clattering noise and the phone hung up. Ron jumped out of his bed and raced to his car.

***

When he arrived at his ex-wife's house he heard a scream and busted down the front door. He was met in the entryway by the devil herself. “Well hello, Ron, I wasn't expecting to see you here.”

“Cut the crap, where's Leslie?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“What do you want Tammy?” He was willing to do anything for Leslie, but why? The only things he hated more than people were lies, and caring about people. 

“What are you willing to give me?” She asked tormentingly. He swallowed.

“Anything. Now where is she?”

“Aw, well isn't that sweet. But I don't care, I really just want the both of you to be miserable.”

***

Leslie bit down on her gag to help strengthen herself against the horrible pain. She was beginning to bleed out from the gash in her arm. Tammy had cut her right before she had heard Ron break down the door and hurried upstairs. 

She was Leslie Knope, she was not going to sit around and wait for some guy to save her. She leaned to the left and knocked over the chair she was tied to. She scooted around the floor trying to find something sharp to cut her ropes on, but found nothing. In hindsight this hadn't been such a good idea. She was bleeding all over the floor, her head was throbbing from the fall. 

She fought the urge to fall asleep. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. She would escape, and if she couldn't, Ron would save her. Then a horrible thought raced through her mind. What if he didn't? What if he had fallen for Tammy again, or worse what if she had hurt him? What if she had killed him? Focus. She needed to concentrate on getting herself out of here. She thought she heard something. 

She listened closely. There it was again. It was Ron calling her name. She managed to force the gag out of her mouth. “I'm down here! In the basement!” She heard footsteps, then, both Ron and Tammy burst through the door. Tammy ran over to her and pulled her chair upright. She was holding a knife to her neck.

“Don't move.” She said to Ron.

 

***

 

Ron froze. He wouldn't let Leslie be hurt. Tammy wasn't going to kill her of course. No, not that fast. If she were going to kill her she would make it slow and painful. She wasn't going to slit Leslie’s throat, but she would still hurt her and Ron didn't think he could bear to see that. “What do you want, Tammy?” The knife was no longer on Leslie's neck, but still pointed threateningly at her. Tammy looked as though she was thinking.

“Your gold, all of it.”

“Don't do it Ron!” Leslie gasped weakly. She was covered in blood. It looked as though it had come from a large gash on her arm. She appeared to have stopped bleeding, which was a good sign.

“Quiet!” Tammy yelled, slashing Leslie’s cheek, leaving her with a small cut.

“Deal.” Ron said reluctantly. He didn't want to give away his gold, but if it was the only way to keep Leslie safe then so be it. He grabbed a pencil and paper from his pocket and drew a map. He handed it to her. “This is where my gold is buried.”

“How do I know you're telling the truth? In fact how do I know there isn't more?”

“I'm a man of my word.” He looked over at Leslie, who had passed out. He silently prayed for her to be alright. He sighed “I'll come with you to dig it up.”

“Let's go then.”

 

***

 

Ron was carrying Leslie, she was a lot lighter than she looked. Tammy walked behind them pointing a gun, that she had had on her for some reason, at them. They were at the site where he had buried a lot his gold. He stopped walking when he reached a certain point. “Here.” he said. Tammy pulled out a shovel.  
“You dig.” she said , yanking Leslie’s unconscious body from his arms and handing him the shovel. “I need to keep an eye on our little friend.” He heard Leslie groan as she hit the ground, yet she remained unmoving. Ron was so filled with anger it took a lot not to shove his ex-wife to the ground and grab his friend. However, seeing as she was pointing a gun at one of the only people in the world he gave a damn about, that probably wasn’t a very good idea.

He began to dig. As he dug he thought about something that was bothering him: Why was he doing this? Sure, he admitted it, he cared about Leslie Knope, but why did he care this much? Normally, in a situation like this, he would probably try to escape, or compromise. But just the thought of risking harming a single hair on Leslie’s head had made him bend to Tammy’s will. Sure he loved her as a friend, but was it possible he loved her as more than that? No. That was ridiculous, she was Leslie Knope. Blond-haired, government loving, chatterbox, Leslie Knope. But love was a funny thing…

 

***

Leslie woke up with her head throbbing. She then noticed she was lying on the ground in an empty field. She couldn’t remember a thing that had happened, but she froze when she looked up to see Tammy pointing a gun at her. “Well hello there Leslie.”

“What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is I’m about to be rich.” Leslie was about to something but was interrupted by a grunting noise.

“I’ve got it!” She weakly turned her head to see Ron holding an enormous crate. 

“Ron, what’s happening?” They both ignored her.

“Let’s go get the rest then.” Tammy said. But as she was walking, Leslie used some of the little strength she had to stick her foot out in front of Tammy. Tammy tripped and hit her head, the gun went flying out of her hands. Ron,using the fact that Tammy was lying facedown on the ground to their advantage, ran over and picked Leslie up. He ran as fast as he could with her added weight until they got to his car. He opened the door and placed her in the back seat, then he hopped in the driver seat and sped off.

 

***

 

He turned around every few seconds to check on Leslie, who was unconscious again. Since he had driven all three of them to the site of the gold, Tammy now had no way of following them, but Ron doubted that that would stop her. He drove until he reached his cabin in the woods. He opened the back door and carried Leslie inside. He was extremely careful to lock anything that could be locked after he had gently laid her down on the spare bed. Once he made sure they were safe, he returned to the guest room to assess her injuries. He tended her wounds to the best of his ability, then tried to make sure she seemed comfortable. It was nearly dawn when he went to sleep.

At around noon, he woke up and went to check on Leslie only to discover that she wasn’t in her bed. He sighed, knowing exactly where she was, he walked into the kitchen and sure enough, there she was, making waffles. “Ron!” She exclaimed, running over and hugging him.

“Leslie, you’re injured, you should be resting.”

“I wanted waffles!” She protested. He sighed.

“I’ll make you waffles then! Just go get some sleep!”

“But sleep is boring!” She moaned.

“Leslie!”

“Fine. Oh and thank you. You know, for what happened last night.”

“Your welcome, and I’m sorry you almost died. Now go back to bed.” She stopped hugging him and walked into her room. Ron gave a sigh of defeat, smiled, and began to make waffles.

 

***

 

Leslie had taken Ron’s phone to call Ann. She waited impatiently for Ann to pick up. “Hey, Ann!” she said once her best friend answered. “So, funny story-”

“Leslie, did you rob a bank?”

“What? No, thats ridiculous!”

“Turn on the news.” Leslie walked into the living room and turned on the tv.

“Again the thing being robbed was the bank…” Perd Hapley was saying. “And the people robbing it were Leslie Knope and Ron Swanson.”

“Ron!” She yelled.

“What is it-” Ron froze upon seeing the tv.

“Tammy!” They both said under their breath.


	2. Wanted

According to Perd, there had been evidence linking the two friends to the crime. “This is why I didn't call the police in the first place!” Ron exclaimed. “Tammy is an expert at both lying, and creating fake evidence!” Leslie was worried and shocked, but she could tell Ron was to. He looked like he was in pain. Leslie felt a bit guilty when she realized it was probably because he had been carrying her around all night the previous day. She sat down next to him. 

“You okay, Ron?”

“I'm fine.” He said. But Leslie knew he was lying. She began to rub his shoulders.

“What are we gonna do?” She asked after a while. 

“I don't know, Knope, I don't know.”

“Well, I can finally check being a wanted criminal off my bucket list!” She joked half heartedly. Ron actually smiled a bit. “Will they be able to find us here?” She asked.

“That would be impossible, seeing as we are the only two people who know this place exists. Plus there are too many booby traps to allow someone to wander upon it.”

“So we just hide out here for the rest of our lives?”

Ron thought for a moment. “Call Ann or someone at the parks department. We can all work together to clear our names.”

 

***  
Back at the parks department:

“Everyone, listen up!” Ann yelled. They all looked at her. “Now, as you might have noticed, Ron and Leslie are not here today because they have been framed for robbing a bank.” Apparently, none of them had seen the news, and they were all shocked to find out about this. “They're in hiding now, and it's our duty to help them clear their names.”

“Hehe.” Andy chuckled. “You said doody.”

 

***

 

Ron and Leslie were out fishing for dinner, seeing as Ron’s cabin didn't have much food. “Holy shit, it's cold out here!” Leslie exclaimed. Ron had forgotten to warn her that it got cold around this time. He took off his own jacket and handed it to her. “Oh, Ron. I can’t…”

“Just take it.” He insisted. She smiled at him and pulled it on. They fished for a while. Ron had caught plenty, and Leslie had managed to catch a good amount as well.

“This should last for a while.” Leslie said, as they walked back to the cabin.

Once they had cooked some of the fish, Ron found a bottle of lagavulin. They ate, drank, and talked for a long time. After they were both considerably drunk, Ron said that they should probably go to bed. The two drunken friends leaned on each other for support as they walked down the hall. They walked into the first room they came to, Leslie's. They both collapsed onto the bed. They looked each other for a minute, then something unimaginable happened. They both grabbed each other and began kissing. She wrapped her leg around him as he ran his fingers through her hair. And in that moment, everything they didn't like about each other, every single thought that kept them from each other, was gone.

 

***

 

The next day, Ron was making breakfast. As he was frying part of his secret stash of bacon, he was careful not to get grease on his favorite red shirt.


	3. Helped

“Does anyone else know about what happened last night?” Ron asked.

 

“Well…” Leslie responded.

 

“Anyone besides Ann.”

 

“Then no.”

 

“Does this mean that we’re… together?” He asked uncertainly.

 

“If you want to be, I mean I… All I’m trying to say is… I need to use the whiz palace! I also need your phone for... Security reasons!” She said grabbing his phone and running off to the bathroom.

 

 

***

 

Ann answered her phone, not even needing to check who it was, this was the seventh time Leslie had called her in the last half hour. “Ann I know we assumed that we would both realize what a dumb mistake that was, but I don’t think he feels that way, and I have no regrets even though I assumed I would! Nothing is going according to plan!”

 

“Okay, deep breaths.” Ann said. Leslie breathed in and out. “What made you think Ron didn’t regret it?

 

“Well, he asked me if this meant we should be a couple, if he thought it was a stupid mistake then he would have suggested we just forget about it and continue with our days. And…”

 

“And, what?”

 

“He’s wearing the Tiger Woods.” Ann’s eyes widened.

 

“He is?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Well do you like him?”

 

“Yes! No! I don’t know! Do I Ann?”

 

“Leslie, calm down. Deep breaths, remember? Now, I want you to clear your head and tell me: Do you like him?

 

“Yeah.” Leslie said quietly. “I think I do.” 

 

***

 

Ron was didn't know if he wanted to be with Leslie, he honestly didn't. She was everything he didn't want in a woman. But she was the most important person in his life, he had never cared about anyone as much as he cared about her. He would sacrifice anything for her, he would do anything to protect her, he would listen to her constant blabbing just to see her smile. In a way they already were a couple, the only thing they were missing was, well… What happened the night before. And as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed practically being a couple with Leslie Knope. 

 

At that moment, Leslie walked into the room. She took a deep breath. “Ron…” She said. “I think I want to be a couple.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“So, what now?”

 

“I think we should try and find out how Tammy framed us.”

 

“We’ll need help. I’ll call the parks department and tell them where we're hiding.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“And can you please go change, I don't want them to know about us yet, It'll probably be really awkward and we need to focus on clearing our names.”

 

“Why would what I'm wearing give away any details about our relationship?”

 

“Ron, you seriously haven't noticed? You always dress like Tiger Woods after you have sex.”

 

“Huh, I guess I do.”

 

***

 

A few hours later the parks department, plus Ann, Ben, (in this AU, they never dated) and Chris, were at Ron's cabin. “Hacking team, how's it going?” Leslie asked Tom, April, Donna, and Ben, the only ones who understood technology, who were attempting to use April’s laptop to hack into the police records and find out what evidence there was against their friends.

 

“Not good.” Ben replied. “We still haven’t gotten in.”

 

“Wait a minute.” Said Donna.

 

“We got it!” April exclaimed. The two high-fived. Everyone crowded around the computer. Ben studied the screen.

 

“Not only where your fingerprints all over the place, but apparently Leslie’s phone and both of your wallets were found at the scene of the crime.”

 

“Pffft! That’s not evidence!” Leslie snorted.

 

“It kind of is.” Ben replied

 

“Whatever.” She mumbled, collapsing onto the couch and curling up in Ron’s lap. No one was suspicious, she tended to do that a lot before they got together. He rubbed her back supportively. 

 

“You know you never really told us how all of this happened.” Ben said.

 

“It’s a long story. I kind of got kidnapped.”

 

“What?” Tom exclaimed.

 

After Leslie and Ron had filled them all in on the events that had taken place two nights ago, everyone was astonished.

 

“So you busted down the door, like in all the cop movies?” Andy asked excitedly. Ron nodded as his childish friend squealed.

 

“So you had a knife at your throat?” April smirked.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Lucky!” 

 

After a while, the conversation had turned to what you might expect from a group of friends like them: happenings around the office, funny stories, making fun of Jerry, etc., etc. After everyone had left, Ann stayed behind. Ron decided to go hunting in order to give Leslie some time to talk with her best friend.

 

As he walked through the woods searching for something to shoot, he saw something on the distant road. It was a bunch of police cars, they were heading their way! He raced back to the cabin and slammed open the door. He handed Ann a bag of hiking supplies. “Perkins, take this and drive away from here now! If anyone asks you came to these woods to go hiking and had no idea this cabin existed!” He said, running into the kitchen to grab his on-the-run-from-the-government bug out bag from its secret hiding place. “Leslie, let’s go!”

 

“What is happening!?” She asked, alarmed.

 

“They’re coming.”


	4. Hidden

They both sat frozen where they were hiding in the woods. Ron was unmoving as he sat in a large area of bushes and plants, trying to remain silent while sandwiched between his girlfriend and a tree. He was pressed up against the massive oak with his arms wrapped around Leslie. “How many of them are there?” She asked. He poked his head out from behind the tree. 

 

“About five officers.” He replied. They sat hidden until the police cars had driven away.

 

“We can't go back.” She said.

 

“You're right.” He agreed. “They'll be watching the place.”

 

“Where do we hide now?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“We could hide in a cave.”

 

“What?”

 

“There's tons of caves around here!”

 

“There are!” Ron exclaimed thinking about this. “You're a genius, Knope!”

 

“I know, I’ve been telling you that for years!” She said. He smiled, leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead. She turned around, pulled him closer, and began to passionately kiss him. They did this for about ten minutes before deciding that they should probably find a place to hide.

 

They walked for a while before Leslie  
exclaimed “Piggyback ride!” And jumped onto his back.

 

“Get off of me, woman!”

 

“Never!”

 

“Leslie!”

 

“Ron!”

 

“Argh!” He groaned exasperatedly, hoisting up her legs and holding on to them so that she wouldn't fall. Every muscle in his body ached as he walked, but the goofy smile on her face made it tolerable. They walked for hours, well, Ron walked for hours. 

 

It was dark out when they reached a cave near a small mountainside. Leslie climbed off Ron’s back and he laid down, exhausted on the cold, stone ground. “You okay?” She asked smiling. He panted for a few seconds before replying.

 

“Never better.”

 

***

 

The next day, Ron woke up wondering why he was lying down in a cave, with horrible back pain, then it all came back to him. A few seconds later, Leslie emerged down the tunnel and into the cave. “Hey Ron! I got bored so I went hunting.” She said, setting a gun and a bag down on the floor. “Also, do you know how to skin this thing?” She held up a dead rabbit. 

“Here.” He said, taking the rabbit from her. “I'll skin this, did you get any more?”

 

“Uh huh.” She said, holding up the bag, she opened it to reveal an assortment of dead squirrels, bunnies, and birds.

 

“Good haul.” He said, impressed.

 

“Thanks. You okay?”

 

“I'm fine.” He said attempting to sit up, yet moaning in pain and falling back down.

 

“Mmhm, I'm gonna take that as not okay.” She sat down next to him and began to look through his bug out bag. “I'm sorry I made you haul me around, I just really don't like walking.”

 

He smiled. “It's okay, Knope. I'm fine.” He said, stroking her hair. She smiled back at him.

 

“So we've got water bottles, canned food, knives, guns, a fake ID, lots and lots of lagavulin… and that’s all. She said as she pulled items out of the bag.

 

“The essentials.” Ron responded. 

 

Leslie grinned and nuzzled up next to him. 

 

 

***

 

Hours later, Ron’s phone was ringing. He was very angry at whoever it was, as they had just interrupted him and Leslie having an extremely good time. Leslie answered it. “Hey, Ann.”

 

“Oh my God! Leslie, are you guys okay?” 

 

“We’re fine. I’m sorry I didn’t call, it’s just that we’ve been…Preoccupied.”

 

“You’ve been having sex, haven’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, I’m going to need to bleach my brain out now that I have pictured that. Where are you guys?”

 

“We’re hiding out in a cave. We couldn’t take Ron’s car, because the police had it towed. We had to walk for hours to get here-” Ron grabbed the phone from Leslie.

 

“What she means to say, is that I had to walk for hours to get here, she jumped onto my back and made me carry her the entire way.” He said. Leslie grabbed the phone back from him.

 

“So what Ron said may or may not be entirely true, we will never know. How are you guys doing?”

 

“The cops came and questioned us earlier. Andy and Jerry almost broke but no one revealed anything.”

 

“Good. I think we should all meet somewhere and discuss this, but the thing is we don't have a car and I highly doubt we’d all be able to fit in this cave.”

 

“Can you use the GPS on Ron’s phone to find your coordinates? I can pick you up and help you sneak into the office, no one's bothered to hire replacements yet, so it's just us.” Leslie read Ann their coordinates. Ann said she would be there in twenty minutes. Leslie repeated this back to Ron, who groaned at the news.

 

“Oh come on.” She said. “Besides we've still got a few minutes.”

 

***

 

Leslie heard Ann's voice from outside the cave. “I'm here guys, please tell me you're dressed!” 

 

“Maybe!” Leslie giggled as she and Ron pulled their clothes on and walked out, leaving their supplies hidden. They walked to the road where Ann’s car was parked. Ron and Leslie ducked down in the car so no one would see them. When they arrived at city hall, Ann handed them hoodies as to help them conceal their faces. They made sure the coast was clear before sneaking through the hall into the parks office. Everyone cheered upon their arrival. Andy and Donna pulled down the blinds on all the windows. Ron pulled his hoodie off.

 

“This is ridiculous and I refuse to wear it”

 

“Oh stop being a baby.” Leslie said as she hugged everyone. “Ron, could I speak to you in private?” They walked into his office. “Do you think we should tell them?”

 

“If you want to.”

 

“Okay.” She said walking out into the main office.

 

“Everyone, we have something to tell you. Ron, tell them.”

 

“You tell them. You were the one who wanted to tell them.” This went on for a while.

 

“Ann, you tell them.” Leslie exclaimed.

 

“Leslie and Ron are sleeping together.” Ann said. This news was met with disgust, shock, and congratulations. Except from Donna.

 

“You owe me thirty bucks, Wyatt! She said as Ben reached into his wallet. They all talked for a while until they heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice.

 

“Pawnee Police Department! Open the door!”


	5. Caught

They all sat in their cell quietly.   Leslie and Ron had been found and arrested for supposedly robbing a bank,  while their friends had been brought in for harboring fugitives.  The Pawnee Police Department was very small and full of criminals, in which case all the holding cells were full for the time being.  This meant that the group of friends were sharing a cell.  There were three metal benches in the small room.  Ron and Leslie sat on one bench, April and Andy on another, and Ben, Donna, and Jerry were squeezed onto the third.  Chris was doing jumping jacks in the corner while Ann attempted to calm him down, and Tom was banging on the cell door and begging someone to let him out.  

 

“Okay guys,”  Leslie said.  “We need to come up with something.  Just think, how could we prove our innocence?”

 

“Well, the best way would be to find an alibi.”  Ben stated.

 

“How are we supposed to do that?”  Ron asked.

 

“Oh my god!  Ron, where was that gold buried?  Leslie exclaimed.

 

“In Ramsett Park, towards the back, behind the playground.”

 

“Don’t you remember?  Five years ago, I  had security cameras set up in all of the parks!”

 

“This is great!”  Exclaimed Ann.  “If we can get ahold of the security footage not only will we be able to clear your names, we can send Tammy to jail!”

 

“Yeah,”  April said.  “There is only one problem, we are in a holding cell at the Pawnee PD.  I suggest we kill everyone and escape.”

 

Before anyone could comment on the absurdity of April’s plan, a police officer walked in.  “Another cell opened up, so we’re gonna move the girls into one cell and the guys’ll stay here.”

 

“Later!”  Donna said as she stood up. 

 

“Bye.”  Ann said uncertainly as she was led out of the room.

 

Leslie hugged Ron, and he didn’t resist.  “We’ll get out of here.”  She whispered in his ear before reluctantly walking off.  

 

April continued to sit in the same spot and make out with Andy.  “Um, excuse me, mam.  You have to leave.”  The officer said.

 

“I am a man!”  April exclaimed, very upset.  “I happen to have very long hair!”

 

“You’re wearing makeup.”

 

“So makeup is just for women now?  Sexist!”  She screamed.

 

“You were just kissing that man.” 

 

“Homophobe!  You’re a homophobic sexist!”

 

“My apologies sir!”  The obviously very dumb and frightened policeman said as he hurried out of the room, followed by Ann, Donna, and Leslie.   Ron, Ben, Chris, Tom, and Jerry all turned to stare at April, who was sitting absentmindedly and tapping a rhythm onto the bench.

 

     “Ha!  Babe, you're awesome!”  Andy said.  “Wait you're not actually a dude are you?”

 

     “What?  No!”

 

***

  
  


   “Ann.  Ann, I'm scared.”

 

     “I know.  But listen it's gonna fine!  You came up with that awesome plan, remember?”

 

     “Yeah but this is Pawnee!  We could be in this cell for years!”

 

      Ann was going to say that that was ridiculous, but Leslie was probably right, they could be here for years before going on trial and having a chance to prove their innocence.  “All right. You know what?  Screw this, we’re busting outta this joint!”

 

“Oh hell yeah!”  Said Donna.

 

“Ann’s right!  Ladies, commence operation jailbreak!”

  
  


***

  
  


The two cells the group was were all the way on the opposite sides of the room, luckily the walls of the holding cells were made up of bars.  A man in the cell next to April and the guys’ stuck his arm through the bars and handed Ben a note.  “Apparently some crazy lady a few cells down wanted to pass this on to you.”  
  
“Um, thanks.”  Ben said as he took the note.  Once the man had turned away, he began to read it aloud.  “Dear, Ron, and April, and Ben, and Chris, and Andy, and Tom.  We are going to escape and prove our innocence, we will bust you out in a few minutes to help us, just hang tight.  Love, Leslie.”

 

“She forgot to write my name.”  Jerry exclaimed sadly.

 

“It's because nobody likes you, Jerry!”  Said April.  They all nodded in agreement.

 

“Wait a minute, there’s something on the back!”  Ben exclaimed  “In order for the plan to work, please scream ‘prison break’ at the top of your lungs and bang on the bars loudly.”  he read.  “Okay, on the count of three, ready, one, two ,three!”

 

“Prison break!” 

 

***

 

Everything was going according to plan.  All the guards had run over to see the havoc the guys (and April) were creating.  The girls, however, had gotten lucky enough to have a cell with a bar that was pretty much crumbling to pieces.  Leslie loved Pawnee, it was great when she wanted it to be, and awful when she needed it to be.  She thought about how much she loved this amazing town as she destroyed one of it’s prison cell bars using brute force. 

 

They slipped out of the cell one by one as their friends distracted the guards.  “Hey guys I’m over here!”  Leslie yelled, running from the police officers as Ann and Donna picked the lock on April and the guys’ cell.  She ran out the door and hid behind a dumpster, trying not to move, breath, or make any noise whatsoever.  The cops were nearing her when she had an idea.  It was the oldest trick in the book, but it always worked.  She waited until they looked away then picked up a rock and threw it into the woods. The cops all ran after it as she sprinted around the building and literally ran into her friends, well just one, Chris (see what I did there  _ literally _ ,  _ Chris _ ;)). “Guys!”  she exclaimed, wrapping them into a group hug that lasted for a while.

  
  


“Leslie,”  Ron began “as much as I enjoy making physical contact with this many people...  We need to hurry.”

 

“Right, sorry.”

  
  


***

  
  


They had worked together to devise a plan.  Well, it wasn’t much of a plan as much as them agreeing to sneak into the parks department and gain access to the security cameras.

Despite how little of a plan it was, they worked together, and they stayed strong, and that was what caused everything to work out.


End file.
